


Contingencies

by LiselleVelvet



Series: Alternative Ferris Air [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Gen, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiselleVelvet/pseuds/LiselleVelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the betrayal at Ferris Air was planned all along?</p><p>Canon-divergent from Rogue Air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CFTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFTrash/gifts), [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).



> This is a series of ficlets stemming from tumblr prompts, but these all build on the premise established in this story.

There was no way Len heard that correctly.  “Run that by me again, Barry.”

The kid clenched his jaw, looking down for a second, then squared his shoulders and made eye contact. “I need your help with transporting some meta-humans. Sort of. You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

So his hearing wasn’t going after all.

“Gonna need more details than that, kid.”

“Can we maybe go somewhere less…somewhere more private?”

He looked around.  Saints and Sinners was nearly deserted, but he figured he could humor the kid.  He was in street clothes, agitated.  Didn’t feel like a trap…might as well hear the kid out.  It’d be useful, having the Flash owe him one.

“Fine.”  Len walked out to his bike, Scarlet following obediently at his heels.  If only the kid were so agreeable in costume.

He drove them to an abandoned warehouse nearby, taking the scenic route to be on the safe side.

“Privacy, as requested. Spill.”

And what a tale it was. Kinda wished he still had that beer.

“So let me get this straight. You want me to help you transport people from S.T.A.R. Labs to the abandoned Ferris Air tarmac. Only instead of  actually following through, or coming up with my own double-cross, you, Barry Allen, are asking me to sabotage your little mission?”

Barry nodded. “Pretty much, yeah. I know, I know. It sounds crazy. But keeping them locked up was…someone else’s idea in the first place. Recent…events may have made it really, _really_ obvious that we never should’ve trusted him in the first place. I was ok with the idea at first, when we were talking rehabilitation…and because Nimbus literally becomes a cloud of poisonous gas and we had no other option. But now? It’s kinda fucked up.”

Len scoffed at that.  “No shit.”

“Yeah…we haven’t made any progress on the rehabilitation…or figuring out how to neutralize their powers. But…If they stay where they are, they’re gonna die. I don’t think I can sell the others on just…letting them go?  So.  So I guess I was hoping that you’d maybe help?  At least help keep my friends safe.  And you’d get to play the villain…so there’s that?”

Len tilted his head, considering. This was insane, but he didn’t see any down-sides. Ideally get more Rogues, Flash would seriously owe him, and screw ARGUS over.

“Gonna have to sell it, kid.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I need payment, for services rendered. And leave the actual sabotage to me–need you to be surprised. Unless you want your little friends to get suspicious.”

The Scarlet Speedster took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He nodded.

“Ok, so what do you want?”

Len smirked. “Let me think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr  (prompts very much enjoyed, although I can't promise that they will always be fulfilled)


End file.
